


Static Gaze

by Astral_Bees



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Not Happy, and that led to me finding out ppl do in fact post og works here, but i wanted to post this somewhere, first person POV, i honestly didn't think ppl posted original works on here, i might write a self-indulgent alternate ending and post it later, i think that's all i have to say, kinda wlw, not sure, thalia and starlight, this is my first attempt at something creepypasta-like, this is something quick i wrote in the vein of creepypasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Bees/pseuds/Astral_Bees
Summary: (Original work)Thalia and Starlight decided to explore 'The Snake Pit,' a cave in their town with a history of rumors. Well, Thalia decided to explore, Starlight just wanted to impress her. This is what happened, according to Starlight.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Static Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, ok, so this is my first time posting an original work on here because I 1) don't write a whole bunch of finished original work and 2) didn't think I could post it here. Hope you enjoy my attempt at something kind of like creepypasta. I wrote this without really any thought and now I've grown attached to Thalia and Starlight... Whoops!

The sun was too hot. It almost felt like my skin could have slopped off right then and there, but that wasn’t the biggest problem I was facing. No, that award went to the cavernous mouth in front of me. A cavern that was well-known in my town.

It was endearingly referred to as ‘the snake pit’ for the large opening and steep drop, but also there were rumors of a large snake that dwelled within it. There wasn’t really a snake. But that didn’t mean it was anything close to safe. I learned that the hard way. Because my friend, Thalia, and I had decided to go in search of anything really.

So, as the sun beat down on us, we hurried into the cave before anyone could’ve seen us. It was cooler in the cave. A nice reprieve from the heat of summer.

Going deeper into the caverns, Thalia’s hand found mine in the dark, but she pulled it away once we had turned our flashlights on. I fought the urge to reach out for her again and instead pushed ahead, further and further into the ever-darkening cave.

It wasn’t anything odd. Not at first anyway.

The walls were just rock and aside from some gross looking bugs there didn’t seem to be many signs of life. It was at this point that I had stumbled over a loose rock on the ground and nearly fell flat on my face. The scariest thing that had happened to either of us since we had entered the cave. But I was fine. Thalia had caught my arm and I was able to regain my balance quite easily. Everything was getting a bit boring, if I was honest with myself then.

We continued on though. We were just to curious girls looking for something to tell the world.

I had other motivations as well. I wanted Thalia to find me brave. But really, I was just being foolish by agreeing to go into the snake pit that day.

As we walked, a noise started to filter through the hollow of the cave. I resisted my instincts to hold onto Thalia. I resisted my instincts to run. I shouldn’t have quieted that warning voice in my head. It would have been so much better if we had just left then and there. But we didn’t. Thalia thought it would be fun to see what the noise was. And I would’ve followed her anywhere.

So, I did exactly that.

And things started to go south. The cave was getting steeper and steeper and it was clear that if we had to run back to the entrance, we would have a hard time. There was no way we could move quickly back the way we had come. We weren’t trapped, but we might as well have been.

I should’ve said something. I should’ve told Thalia I was nervous. Screw being brave, she would’ve understood. God, I should’ve. But I kept quiet and let her lead the way.

The noise grew louder, almost like static. We came to fork in the path and that was when the noise started to hurt my ears. I tried to say something, but it was too late. I couldn’t talk. To this day, I don’t know what happened to me. It was like I froze up, but I wasn’t paralyzed. I was still able to walk, I just couldn’t seem to get any words out. If I had been able to say something… Well, I would’ve asked to leave. I knew something was wrong.

Thalia kept moving while I processed everything and before I realized what was happening the path branched off again. She went ahead without me and I lost her. Couldn’t even call out for her down the different paths to try and figure out which one she had gone down. And then.

I heard a scream. And the static grew too loud.

My knees buckled and I was on the ground, clutching my ears. My throat was filled with piled up words and head felt like cotton. It took a moment for the sound to calm. When it did, I opened my eyes and looked around for Thalia. I followed the general direction that I remembered the scream coming from. I had to find her. It was Thalia. I couldn’t leave her. It didn’t matter how scared I was.

I broke out into a full-on sprint, trying to find her. My heart was racing as I barreled further in. Another muffled shout bounced through the cave and I tried to go even faster. She was somewhere. I remember that was all I could think. That she was somewhere, and she was probably in pain.

I hit the static noise like a wall and after a second it was gone. But it wasn’t just the static that had disappeared, it was as if all of the sounds around me had suddenly been turned off.

My light flickered at the same time this happened, but it managed to stay on, and I kept going. A short bit later I reached a dead end. My heart dropped all the way to floor and I almost turned around. I was so close to going back the way I had come and searching a different path, but as I turned to go, I saw her.

Thalia’s back was to me, but she looked ok. She looked ok.

I hurried over to her and grabbed her arm to pull her with me. I knew we had to get out of there. Otherwise, well, I was pretty sure we would’ve died if we stayed. She didn’t budge though. So, I pulled harder. Thalia yanked her arm out of my grasp and finally turned to me. Her face was expressionless except for wide eyes and furrowed brows.

And her eyes…

They were filled with static, a rim of oil along her lower eyelids dripping down her cheeks. She stared down at me and when she opened her mouth the static noise fell out in waves. Tears had already begun to run down my face and I was seconds from breaking completely.

I remember reaching out to touch her cheek and wipe away the oil, but when I touched the oil it burned against the tips of my fingers. I recoiled, wiping my hand on my pants. She blurred in my tear-filled vision and I wanted so badly to help her. I wanted to save her. Thalia took a step toward me as I tried to think of what to do. And I turned away. I turned away from her and I ran. I don’t think I looked back until I was outside of the cave.

I just left her. All alone in that cave.

It wasn’t long before the police got involved. I told them what I could. That we had gone into the snake pit. That I had lost track of her. It was only partially a lie when I said I hadn’t been able to find her again.

They searched the cave entirely, but she was nowhere to be found. Somehow, they hadn’t seen anything odd in there at all. I still don’t know what happened to her that day. I don’t even know if that was actually her, but I think it was. Sometimes I like to imagine it wasn’t her and that Thalia got out before me. That she ran away. Because at least then she’d have a chance.

When I think about that day, I can still see her before. Her wavy blonde hair pulled into a tangled braid. She had had me braid it for her the night before and slept with it like that. Her freckles are the constellations I see when I stare at the glow-in-the-dark stars in my room. And her eyes were so bright. But despite being able to see her so clearly, I can’t find her. I can’t touch her.

My middle and index fingers on my right hand still have some scar tissue from when I touched the oil on her face. I think if I found her again, I’d let her scar my entire body just to be able to hold her.

Thalia, if you’re out there. If you’re alive. I miss you. And, I know I said it before but never with this intention, I love you. Come back to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a nice day and stay safe out there! Don't follow any static noise unless it's coming from your tv that stopped working. :)


End file.
